I'll Carry You Home
by MariskaFanEO
Summary: Regina and Emma are married. Regina gets attacked on her way home one night. SwanQueen. M to be safe for future chapters. WARNING: Rape, language, and sensitive topics.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First SwanQueen Fic.**

Regina called Emma as she packed up to leave work. Emma answered almost immediately.

"Hey babe." Emma answered.

"Hello, I am on my way home, dear. Is there anything I can stop and grab on my way home?" Regina answered.

"Well..." Emma started before Regina cut her off.

"Anything we need that cannot wait until we go grocery shopping later in the week." Regina stated.

"Wine?" Emma said unsure if that counted or not.

"Sure my dear." Regina said with a sigh. "I shall see you when I arrive home then?"

"Yes." Emma answered taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes. "Henry asked to stay with Mary Margaret and David, is it alright if I allow it? Mary Margaret will make sure he gets to bed on time and she can get him to school. I told him I would ask when you called."

"I suppose that shall not be a problem this once." Regina caved giving her son the freedom he wanted for one measly night.

"I will let him know and you might beat me home. I will drop him off and Mary Margaret will bring him back after school tomorrow." Emma said nodding at Henry who had been sitting next to her awaiting Regina's call for her answer. He jumped up and went to go and grab his things from his room. "Plus, it gives us a little alone time tonight." Emma said once Henry was out of earshot.

"Yes I suppose it does." Regina said matter-of-factually. Regina bit her lip. She picked up her bag and flung it over her shoulder.

"Are you going to be hungry when you get home?" Emma questioned. There were some nights that Regina didn't want anything to eat after a long day.

"Not particularly." Regina replied. That was the third time this week she had skipped dinner already. It was normal to miss a couple days a week but it was Thursday and she had missed three days which was not normal.

"Are you alright hon?" Emma asked as Regina scoffed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about dear." Regina replied. "I am getting into the car now. I shall be home shortly. I will pick up some wine." Regina said before hanging up, not even giving Emma a chance to respond. Emma sighed and yelled up to Henry.

"Henry? You almost ready?" Emma called.

"Yeah!" He yelled as Emma heard his door close and he ran to the top of the steps with his backpack. He ran down the steps and ran straight to the car. Emma threw her hands up. _All right then. _She thought to herself. She walked out the front door making sure it was locked and made her way to the bug. Henry was very excited. Emma drove as fast as she dared. Mary Margaret and David's place wasn't too far away but hell, the kid was getting anxious. They pulled up and Emma hadn't even parked by the time Henry go out and took off toward their place. Emma slowly padded after him and found Snow waiting for her at the door.

"I assume he ran up about five minutes ago while I poked behind?" Emma said half-joking. Mary Margaret simply smiled and let her in. "He is very excited. Could you have him home right after school tomorrow? Like four thirty at the absolute latest." Emma asked Mary Margaret.

"Of course! Thank you for letting him stay tonight. Has he eaten?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Shit. I forgot to feed him. No, he hasn't. I'm sorry."

"It's fine! We just finished making dinner. I am just waiting for David now. He took a call and went upstairs."

"Okay, awesome. Thanks again. I have to get going I have to get a few things before Regina gets home." Emma lied. "Henry! I'm leaving." Emma yelled.

"Bye mom! See you tomorrow." He called from the other room.

"I guess I won't get a hug then." Emma chuckled as she gave Mary Margaret a hug and left. She made her way back to the bug and drove silently home. She got back and Regina was still not home. _Odd. I thought she would be home by now. Even with her stop at the store._ Emma shrugged and go out her keys and went inside. She went and sat back down on the couch where she picked up the catalog she had been looking at earlier. It was a gun catalog none-the-less. She needed a new service pistol. Hers was acting funny lately and not by magic as far as her and Regina could tell. She finished flipping through. Not finding anything intriguing enough. She rather liked the one she had now. Maybe she could get Regina to fix it with magic though. She shrugged. It had been almost ten more minutes since she started flipping through the catalog. Surely Regina should have been home by now. Emma decided to send her a text.

**You almost home? -E**

A reply did not come.

* * *

Regina left the office and went to Granny's to pick up a cheap bottle of wine. She would get something nicer in the week. She headed back to her car and got in. She placed the bottle in the backseat with her work bag. Suddenly she was being yanked back off her feet. She landed on her back with a thud. She tried to scream but not a sound came out due to the pain she was in from landing on her back. She saw the silhouette of someone above her before she blacked out herself.

* * *

It had been nearly two hours now and Emma was freaking out. Where the fuck was Regina? She called her at least a dozen times. She called Granny and she said she had bought the wine and left already. She called just about everyone in town and no one had seen her. Not like anyone actually cared to actually go out and look for her if something was wrong anyway. _Screw it._ Emma thought before rushing outside to go hop in the bug again. She hadn't called Mary Margaret or David yet. She would drive by there first. Maybe Regina wanted to see Henry and got lost track of time.

She pulled up and parked again. She rushed up and took the steps two at a time before reaching their home. She knocked frantically, impatiently. She was tapping her foot. She knocked again before she heard a voice.

"I'm coming!" Mary Margaret called from behind the door. She opened the door and Emma rushed inside but Regina wasn't there.

"Regina isn't here is she?" Emma asked already knowing the answer but asking anyway. Emma was shaking at this point. _Where the fuck was she?!_

"No. Why? What's wrong Emma?" Mary Margaret asked. David and Henry were at the table. David noticed what was going on and so did Henry.

"What's wrong Emma? Where is my mom? Is she okay?" Henry asked from the table. David shushed him.

"Kiddo why don't you go upstairs." David said getting up from the table and giving Henry a small push toward the steps. Emma started crying.

"She isn't home, she hasn't answered my texts or calls and no one has seen her." Emma said. "I thought she might be here but I have no idea where she is and it's not like her not to answer or be this late. She is always home right after work." Emma said. "I got to go look for her." Mary Margaret and David exchanged worried looks. They had seen Emma freaked out but not to this extent. They both knew of the queen's punctuality and they also knew that she wouldn't worry Emma by not replying to her.

"I'll help you look for her." David said. "Mary Margaret, you'll stay with Henry?" He asked. She nodded as Emma already bolted for her car.


	2. Chapter 2

David chased after Emma and hopped into the passenger seat. Emma was driving far before he even closed the door.

"Emma. Stop. Let me drive. You might kill us. Take a deep breath. Just breathe and pull over." David said holding onto the door handle.

"I am perfectly capable of driving." Emma quipped. She pulled up to Granny's and figured they could start there. She didn't bother to turn the engine off. She went inside and Granny and Ruby were sitting there. David followed closely behind Emma.

"Have you still not heard from her dearie?" Granny asked. Emma shook her head. Ruby got up.

"I'll help you look." She said grabbing a jacket.

"Actually can you go back to my house and wait there in case she comes home?" Emma asked. Ruby nodded and grabbed her keys out of her pocket. "David can you go ask people and I am going to go and look for her." David just nodded and left as well. Emma turned to Granny. "Did she park in her usual place?" Emma asked. Regina normally parked in the front of the store.

"Clearly not." Granny replied.

"Do you know where she parked?" Emma asked.

"No. I don't recall. Maybe she parked around the side or in back." Granny suggested. "I will stay here and see if she comes here though I doubt she will." Emma went outside and turned off her car.

* * *

Regina woke up slightly. She tried to move but her muscles didn't want to work. She was cold and realized that she was on the cold concrete still. She rolled her head to the side and looked down at her body. She realized that her shirt and bra were open and she was exposed. Her skirt was also yanked up and her panties pulled down. She called out and she wasn't even sure if it was recognizable as a call for help. She hoped someone would find her soon because she could not move.

* * *

Emma stood by her car for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking around the store to the back. She saw Regina's car and hurried toward it. Emma heard a groan from the other side of the car. She ran around and found Regina lying there. Her shirt was torn open and ripped and her skirt yanked up and her underwear was around her ankles. Emma rushed to her and knealed down next to her.

"Regina." Emma cried. She scooped her up in her lap and brushed her hair away from her face for her. Regina grew tense and looked absolutely terrified. "Regina, babe, shh, it's me, it's Emma. I'm gonna carry you to Granny's okay?" Emma said situating herself better so she could pick Regina up. Regina shook her head.

"No." Regina said grabbing Emma's arm.

"We will go there and we can wait for the ambulance there." Emma said taking off her jacket and wrapping it around Regina. She pulled her skirt back down and she put Regina down to run to Regina's car. She rummaged through her work bag and found a bag that Regina put her sandwich for lunch in. She pulled out the half eaten sandwich and tossed it into the woods she went back to Regina and pulled her panties off of her before putting them in the bag.

"Just drive me there." Regina said starting to cry as she shivered. Emma nodded and helped Regina into the back seat of her car. She covered her and sped off. On the way she called David.

"Did you find her?" He asked.

"Yeah. We are on our way to the hospital. My car is still in the lot and the keys are in it." Emma said stifling a sob.

"I will meet you there." David said before hanging up. Emma gave Ruby a quick call.

"I found her. We are on our way to the hospital." Emma said when she answered and then hung up just as quickly. Ruby on the other end was just shocked. She shrugged and grabbed a bag of chips from the kitchen before sitting on the couch and turning the T.V. on. She would find out what happened to Regina later. At the same time she felt as if she should leave. She turned the T.V. off and went to her car with the bag of chips and headed toward the hospital.

"Regina. We are almost there." Emma said as she looked back to quickly look at Regina. She hadn't gotten a good look at her yet to see exactly how bad it was. Regina just moaned which made Emma cry a little more. She pulled into the hospital parking lot. Regina was still shivering when Emma picked her up to carry her inside. She was parked in the emergency lane and she didn't even care. She carried Regina into the hospital as fast as she could without dropping her.

They got into the hospital and Emma screamed for help. Two nurses quickly came around with a gurney. When Emma sat her down she saw how bad it really was. She had blood matted in her raven locks, she had a gash on her forehead and bruises and scrapes all over. She could see dried tears on her face. The nurses began to push Regina down the hallway, when Emma tried to follow they pushed her back.

"Ma'am you aren't allowed back there. You need to fill out paperwork so we know how to treat her. Is she allergic to any medication?"

"No-Not that I know of. She was attacked, s-s-sexually." Emma managed to stammer out. The nurse nodded and rushed back to help the other and to page for a doctor. Emma went and started pacing around the waiting room. David came rushing in.

"Emma. I called Mary Margaret. She is going to watch Henry for the next couple of days."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma nodded.

"Do you want me to stay?" David asked. Emma put her hand over her mouth and shook her head. He nodded in understanding, "If there's anything you need or anything we can do, let us know." He said with a half-hearted smile as he turned to walk away. A couple minutes after he left a nurse came over to her and handed her the paperwork to fill out. Emma tossed it in a chair.

"When will I be allowed to see her?" She asked.

"Shortly. Once the doctor finishes the rape kit." The nurse said.

"Shouldn't I be in there with her while it is done?" Emma said.

"That is for law enforcement officers only." The nurse replied. "I realize you are our sheriff Mrs. Mills but due to your personal relationship with the victim the doctor prefers if he complete the investigation with the help of David. He has asked me to keep you out here until he lets you see her." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Screw that." Emma said pushing past her and opening the doors to the hospital rooms. She found the one Regina was in quite quickly.

"Mrs. Mills, I cannot allow you to be in here at the moment." Doctor Whale said looking up at her. Regina was in the stirrups and he was putting on gloves to begin the vaginal exam. Regina had her eyes closed but opened them when she heard Emma come in.

"Screw that. What do you think I'm going to do? Contaminate evidence? Give me a gown and gloves then." She said standing next to Regina. She grabbed Regina's hand and gave it a small squeeze but stopped when she saw Regina wince. The nurse came rushing in the room.

"Ms. Hill may I help you?" Doctor Whale asked. She didn't reply. "No? Okay, well don't come rushing into the room when I have a patient again please." He said turning back to Regina. He got out a q-tip. "Madame Mayor, I am going to take a vaginal swab now okay?" Regina reached out for Emma and nodded. Emma had never seen Regina in this state and it made her stomach lurch. Regina was always so strong. Emma had never seen her so...crippled. Regina was still strong and would always be. Dr. Whale put the cap around the q-tip and then placed it into a bag. He got out the gynecologic tool next so he could check for vaginal tearing and other evidence of rape and/or sexual assault.

"Regina, it's gonna be all right babe. Almost done." Emma said kissing her forehead letting a few of her own tears fall.

"Madame Mayor, this is going to hurt a bit, sort of, pinch." Doctor Whale said. Regina just closed her eyes and nodded. She grabbed onto Emma and yelped a bit once he got the instrument inside. He quickly did what he needed and removed his gloves. "We are done doing everything we need to do in this room. We can move her into a different room to take the photographs of the bruises and scrapes. Into a more comfortable room. We have all her clothes except a pair of missing underwear."

"I have those in a plastic bag in the car. I will get those in a minute." Emma said. "But for now I am staying with my wife and you cannot tell me otherwise." Emma strictly stated. The doctor put up the guard rails on the side of the bed and simply nodded in understanding, not wanting to question or challenge either of the Mills'. They went down the hall and set Regina up in a room. Emma helped prop her up so they could photograph the bruises and everything. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath while one of the nurses held up the ruler against her face and another nurse took pictures. When they were done they left and Regina and Emma were left alone.

"Emma. Don't let Henry see me like this. Tell him I went on a business trip for work in Augusta or Portland, or something. But don't let him see me like this." Regina choked out between cries. Emma simply nodded.

"We're gonna find out who did this to you." Emma said letting go of Regina's hand. Regina slightly panicked. "Hey, it's okay. I'm just bringing a chair over." Emma said as she moved a chair closer to the bed so she could sit next to Regina. Regina's lips were dry and cracked and when she talked she sounded hoarse, as if she had a sore throat, which she did.

"I blacked out." Regina said, her sobs getting louder and harder.

"Babe, that's not your fault. Will you tell me what you remember?" Emma asked. She didn't want to push her but at the same time she wanted to get the son of a bitch herself. Regina just shook her head. Emma sighed. "I know it is hard as hell to talk about Regina believe me but we can't get the son of a bitch if you don't tell me what happened." Emma pleaded.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. I don't remember anything." Regina said her sobs getting uncontrollable. "I was yanked backwards then when I came to you found me shortly after." Regina said through sobs. She wouldn't look at Emma. Emma sighed. She stood up and kissed Regina's forehead.

"I am going to go and get the paperwork I left in the waiting room and I am going to go and park the car. Okay?" Emma said. Regina was staring at the ceiling. Regina nodded.

"Can you bring me some water or ice chips on your way back?" Regina asked. She really didn't want Emma to leave because she was terrified. Emma wasn't even out of the room yet and she was getting impatient. Her bottom lip was quivering.

"Yeah. I will be back as fast as I can okay?" Emma said noticing that Regina was nervous and scared shitless. Regina just nodded again. Emma left and ran to the emergency room entrance. The car wasn't in the drive up. She went back inside and saw Ruby.

"I parked it for you. To the right out the door, sixth space from the end." Ruby said dangling the keys in her fingers. She then noticed Emma's tear stricken face. "Shit. What the hell happened?" Ruby asked. Emma opened her mouth to speak but instead broke down crying in Ruby's arms. Ruby patted her back and pulled out a handkerchief handing it to Emma. Emma sniffled and pulled back wiping her face with the handkerchief.

"Regina was sexually assaulted and possibly-most likely- raped." Emma said. Ruby's face changed from concerned to devastated.

"Oh my god! Emma, I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Ruby offered putting a hand on her friend's arm.

"Um, can you take the clipboard of paperwork and go and sit with Regina until I get back. I have to go grab something from the car." Emma asked. Ruby nodded.

"What room?" She asked.

"I don't even know. The one with my wife in it." Emma said running out to the car.

**A/N: I am so glad you like the story. Reviews are welcomed as is constructional criticism if said nicely, not rudely as if slamming my work. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby shrugged and headed down the hall and easily found Regina's room. She went in and Regina's eyes were closed. She cleared her throat so Regina would know someone was in there. Regina's eyes flew open and she looked terrified.

"Uh, it's Ruby. Emma wanted me to come in here while she got something from your car." Ruby said just standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Regina nodded and pulled the blankets above her head.

Emma on the other hand was searching frantically for the bag. She found it a few minutes later under a pile of Regina's papers that had fallen out of her bag on the drive to the hospital. She grabbed it and ran back inside before locking the car. She left the bag at the front desk with one of the nurses and Doctor Whale had been paged to come and get it. Emma went and got a bottle of water from the vending machine then went and got a cup and filled it with ice chips. She went back to Regina's room and she saw Ruby standing awkwardly while Regina was completely covered by the blanket. Ruby turned around when she heard Emma come in. Emma nodded and Ruby left.

"If you need anything let me know." Ruby said walking out.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Regina said from under the covers.

"Okay." Ruby said as she walked away. Emma sat back down and pulled the covers down from Regina's face.

"I brought you water and ice chips. I didn't know which would be better." Emma said placing both on the bedside table. "Do you want to try the water and if you have trouble with that then the ice chips or just ice chips?" Emma asked.

"Just ice." Regina said trying to sit up.

"Here, let me help you." Emma said standing up and pushing the chair back so she could help Regina sit up. She helped her and then propped her up with her pillows. She grabbed the cup of ice and placed a couple in Regina's mouth. "Taste good?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"Promise me something?" Regina said.

"Okay." Emma replied.

"Catch him." Regina said beginning to cry again. Emma nodded.

"We will. I promise." She kissed Regina's head and gave her some more ice. Regina grabbed Emma's arm.

"You are staying the night right?" Regina asked panicked.

"Of course." Emma said putting her hand over Regina's. Regina scooted over some so Emma could lay down too. Once Emma laid down next to her Regina scooted as close as she could to her.

"I'm scared." Regina said. This was the first time Emma had actually heard Regina admit to being scared. Emma could normally tell when she was but Regina never admitted it.

"You have every right to be." Emma placed a chaste kiss on her temple. Emma could feel Regina's heart against her side and it was racing. "I'm not gonna sleep. You get some rest and I promise I won't leave. I will...stand watch." Emma said. Regina nodded as sleep overtook her. Within a few minutes she was sound asleep clutching onto Emma for dear life. Emma repositioned herself so she could reach her phone. She pulled it awkwardly out of her pocket and quickly sent off a text to Mary Margaret.

**Don't tell Henry what happened to Regina please. She and I would like to not tell anybody. We are telling him that she is away at a business meeting. -E**

**_What if he asks where you are? -MM_**

**Tell him I went with her._ -E_ **

_**Okay. How is she doing? -MM**_

**Shaken up. Scared. -E**

_**That's normal. He is asleep now. Who all knows? -MM**_

**You and David, Ruby, Doctor Whale, and myself and whoever the fuck did it. -E**

_**Language. You have my word that I will not tell anyone. If there is anything either of you need let me know. -MM**_

**Thanks. -E**

**A/N: I know it was short but you all wanted me to update asap so here ya go**


End file.
